The proposed research is designed to expand our understanding of glucosylated serum albumin (GSA) and total glucosylated serum protein (TGSP) in normal individuals and diabetic patients. Specifically we wish to establish the usefulness of GSA and TGSP as an indicator of short-term metabolic control in diabetes, and in the detection of glucose intolerance and diabetes. We also propose to establish whether the measurement of GSA and TGSP are reliable indicators of control in clinical situations in which HbA1 levels, the only objective indicator of integrated control currently available, are difficult to interpret. Also certain drugs (e.g., aspirin) are known to inhibit the nonenzymatic glucosylation of proteins in vitro, and we wish to establish whether or not such inhibition occurs in vivo. In order to process numerous serum samples, we propose to develop a rapid assay system using HPLC or an automated chemical system.